Robin Hood- Series Three Episode 1: Defying Death
by Xenrist.Lycan21
Summary: My Version(highly inspired by the roleplay) of season 3, Marian lived as did Carter. Now we journey back to Sherwood and Nottingham. Will there be safety for anyone in England. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this set of stories, and original characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Am Not The Owner of BBC Robin Hood. I Don't Own All Original Characters Either. These stories are highly inspired by the Robin Hood role-play forum. There have been many changes to the story. So Welcome to Season Three of BBC Robin Hood(My Version).

**Season Three Episode One  
****D**efying **D**eath

Djaq and Marian sat about the a league away from camp warming by a fire, and Djaq noticed how Marian still shivered. She got up and obtained a moth bitten blanket, "Here you look cold." She said and was rewarded with an affectionate smile. "Thank you." Djaq curtly nods and goes to place her hands by the fire. "I don't think I'll ever be used to the English weather." Her tone was soft but bitter. Marian lightly laughed, and then got curious "Well is the Holy Land always warm?" she continued to smile.

"During the day it is warm but the night it was cold, thought it was never quite so- she had to take a moment to find an appropriate word- wet." It was Djaq turn to laugh. Marian pondered aloud, "Sometimes I wish I lived somewhere hot but then again I would miss this place I think, do you think Will and You will ever go back you know perhaps for a short time." Djaq blushed and looked flustered.

"I couldn't ever make him leave his home country though I fear I do miss mine sometimes."

"Like I said not forever but like short spell. Everyone would understand." She placed a comforting hand to her friend's shoulder. "Perhaps I could speak to him about it. Have you ever thought of the same for you and Robin, going somewhere that doesn't require you to plan a rescue or fight." Djaq implored

"Robin wouldn't drop all his duties to his people not that I'm complaining. I couldn't do that to him or even them they need us more than ever especially with Vaisey believing I am dead. Thank you again for that, you have saved me more times than Robin. Don't tell him I said that."

"I swear I will not." Djaq sighs.

"Is there something else a bother?" Marian tilted her head in concern.

"Will and I spoke about me staying at the camp because he feels it's getting far too _dangerous._ Men! When will they learn we can fight just as well as them?" Djaq yelped in false but true exasperation. Marian snickered, "Oh I don't know maybe when they take the time to notice it."

"I wonder if I cooked then maybe Will would change his mind. That is if I don't poison everyone on accident at first." She said knowing that her skills with remedies do not extend to cooking. Marian offered her another comforting smile, "Well when I was younger I had lessons my- she sharply breathed at the memory- father saw to that." The two women sat in silence for a little bit.

"Maybe you could teach me how?" Djaq said finally. "Now all we need to do is convince Much that wouldn't burn down _his _kitchen."

"We could send him on a wild goose hunt and make dinner." Marian lightly suggested.

"True but there must be a dozen things he'd be convinced of before allowing us into the kitchen." Djaq stated darkly but yet still cheerily. She was happy for the positive chatter.

"Let's go ask him surely he cannot be overly suspicious we are the women after all." Marian laughed again. Djaq stood sheathing her sword and offered Marian a hand to help her up. Marian gladly took it while putting away her own sword. Suddenly, Marian heard distant hooves against the billowing wind.

"Djaq" She whispered, "Think someone is coming."

"One of the others?" Djaq dropped her voice and whispered, "Or…" she let it trail off as Marian and her attempted to hide as Marian's reply was, "I don't know Robin said he had important work in the village so I'm assuming the others are with him."

Suddenly out of dark clearing, they saw him; The Lord and Sheriff of Nottingham himself Vaisey. He hadn't seen them, Djaq suggested that they run but Marian stood her ground. Unexpectedly there was a rustling behind them, a guard grabbed Djaq and called to the Sheriff. Marian swiftly placed her hand upon her sword.

"Stop right there." The Sheriff said sneering. "Why?" Djaq asked knowing it wasn't much of a line but it was something. As Marian gasped frantically as she looked around seeing more shadows of Guards.

"You I believe are surrounded dear girl."

Marian unsheathed her blade and attacked the guard holding Djaq and Djaq quickly fought against the others that approached.

"Oh C'mon then they are just two women." Vaisey groaned. Marian quickly realized how heavily outnumbered they were and as she looked back to see Djaq, unaware that a guard was behind her. He quickly hit her across the head knocking her to her knees. Djaq tries to rush to her friend but is grabbed up by two guards. "Marian?" she looked at Vaisey angry in her eyes.

"Oh this is too good to be true." He mused. "The Lady Marian is still alive Oh… Gisbourne will be so pleased to know this." The small man rubbed his hands together as Marian had lost consciousness.

"You _will _pay for this!" the young Saracen said.

"Ah, I don't think so and nor are you in a position to be saying such things. Take them away!" Djaq let the guard lead her away to the back of the horse where they are both tied onto the saddle. Humming to himself happily, wanting to see Gisbourne, to gloat at how he caught Marian and the Saracen woman. Oh How he hoped Gisbourne would not let his emotion carry him into a furious frenzy of compassion. Oh No he would be torn into pieces again at the mere sight of Maid Marian. Well This day is turning a new page for Nottingham.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragged behind the warhorse, Djaq trying wake Marian, she nudged her. She had been unable to tell if her friend was alright until Locksley was in sight. Marian lightly stirred in the saddle.

"Aw, almost home good." The Sheriff kept his sneer plastered onto his face. Djaq cursed in Arabic and was certain that neither Vaisey nor Marian would be able to translate; which was a good thing.

As the company strode in through the cleared path, entering the small town Marian desperately sought to hide her face as she saw people in the market going about their daily duties, she wondered what they thought of her. She knew Robin would have been more than furious, she and Djaq were trying to prove a point that they could work on their own, but they had failed and now were going to pay the price.

Especially since she had joined Robin and merry band of outlaws she knew some must have thought well but at the same time disappointment. She quickly saw a hooded figure and as did Djaq; it was Allan buried beneath the deep green hood. Within a matter of moments he vanished within the crowd.

"People of Locksley I wanted you to see these two traitors and no that we do not tolerate them. So please tell Hood if you see him that his beloved and Saracen girl are getting executed tomorrow." Sheriff Vaisey announced he looked about searching the crowd in case Hood and his men were about; he kicked his horse's flanks to continue movement.

Marian passed out again perhaps from embarrassment and the wound on her head Djaq supposed. Many moments passed without interruption in silence. Why hadn't Robin come yet? Marian pondered mentally to herself. She wasn't about to let herself cry but she feared what Guy would do when she saw her, she knew he must have hated her.

The company entered Nottingham Town as if it were a party. Vaisey hummed a celebratory tune and the guards whistled in unison to their master's hum. The Sheriff dismounted and gave he gave his mare to the stable boy. Suddenly he waved three guards and they separated Marian and Djaq and he grabbed Marian by the wrist.

"You, Missy are coming with me…" He dragged her into the great hall. Marian weakly tried pulling her wrist out of his grasp, failed, as his grip tightens she gasped out in a weakened and whimpered pain. Leading her into the grand hall smiling vilely, he hoped when opened the doors to find Gisbourne but the room was bare of his lieutenant. He slammed Marian onto her side with great force into the table. She stumbled frightened trying to get up.

"Well leper I know someone who will just be thrilled to death to see you." Vaisey smirked going to his chair. "Sadly my poor man at arms thought you dead back in the Holy Land, Oh dear he was quite the broken soul when you told him you loved Hood and would rather Oh yes die than be with him. Rather shameful of you. Gisbourne has never been fairly much the same since he eh _killed _you." Vaisey monologued.

"You know that this will just kill him." One of the guards whispered to another. Vaisey whipped his head around to speak to them and Marian.

"Ooh I do hope so, he fallen apart quite spectacularly since then and if he does anything foolish concerning this Leper then I think he deserves the Hell awaiting him." Vaisey barked out in laughter.

Moments later in the Courtyard,  
the wretched man in black walked through the crowd of guards and townsfolk. The formerly proud man was on his way to face certain punishment for letting Hood escape him again; his raven hair longer and his blue eyes rendezvoused with self-loathing and painful despair that all who tried to look upon them turned away from fiery gaze. The black heart of Nottinghamshire had spotted the stable boy leading the Sheriff's horse to the stable. Harshly whispering to himself, "My God, He's back."

He ran through to the grand hall just as Marian slumped to the floor in avoidance.

"My Lord what is the meaning of this?" Gisbourne asked raging and seething between each syllable.

"Ah Yes, there you are! I have some news looky who I found?" Vaisey crude smirk widened as his master of arms lifted the pathetic figure up. Marian down cast her gaze not wanting to reach Guy's expression. Guy's heart felt like it shattered to the hellish oblivion when he saw that it was Marian.

"I know who it is m'lord but you did not answer my questions... why is she here?" He said emotion running thick in his voice that he could not obscure. Thoughts raced past him; _she is alive and still you killed her again. _"Marian what are you doing here?" he asked flattening his tone. The Sheriff shook his head and tutted, "Oh Gisbourne, don't say you still have a soft spot for her… Oh dear."

Guy released her from his hands on her and placed one over his mouth whispered, "No..." his face contorted with anguish and betrayal "You.. cannot be with them...still. Tell me it isn't true Marian, TELL ME! ahhh..." He screamed knowing that she was going to lie to him knocking over candle stands and other things and then slammed his hands upon the table in front of them and in her ear he hotly whispered "I swear to God, Marian I will die of this before you hang..." Tears of anger and grief raged past his eyes. "Take her away. TAKE HER AWAY!"

For in the same moment in the dungeons, Djaq had met another prisoner named Eva, who had stolen some food and was caught by Gisbourne.

"I have friends that could help us escape." Djaq explained Robin and the Gang. "I hope so," the girl offered a weak smile to the Saracen. Djaq could only imagine what Gisbourne could be doing to Marian.

"Oh this is good i feel a hanging coming on!" Rubs his hands together happily but stopped when Guy spoke again.

"If she goes to the gallows-he combed his hair precariously with his hand- You will lose your master of arms as well, she will be left Alone in a separate cell and no one is allowed down there but me and a priest perhaps, but that is when she has finally ceased to be..."

The sheriff laughed, "Why can't you see she will never love you she is only using you." He shook his head. "I thought you understood. Why must we go down that path once again?"

He lifted his eyes to meet Vaisey's gaze muttered "Would it have been simpler for you if I had died in Holyland m'lord?" His head ached for answer as he saw no way of knowing his lord's answer. Vaisey opened a small cage picking up one of his birds a small yellow one.

"Oh come along Gisbourne, the leper should have died but that Saracen's heathen ways keeps her here."

"Perhaps I should have… I would not be the pain…." His voice trailed off.

"Gisbourne what you are feeling are ones that a girl would feel toughen up."

"I don't expect you of all people to understand me," he said exiting and rolling his eyes. He went to catch the guards who took Marian while Vaisey accidently crushed his bird in one swift movement.

"I'll take her myself." He ground out at the guards and they left him to do so, he looked behind him make sure they had left, "Well You need to explain Marian I can try to be even more reasonable than I have ever been but you have to explain it, Marian... please.." his dire eyes pleaded with the sadness in hers. In a soft small voice she shook her head, "Explain what Guy?"

"How can you be so careless? I am almost at my wits end trying to let you in but every time I do so, my heart is drawn out of my chest because of you Marian, and I cannot let myself have my heart just be pulled out. I love you still, but all you ever gave a damn about is Robin Hood... You should have just..." he stops himself as she spoke, "I do care for you Guy i really do but not in the sense you want me to, I didn't mean to hurt you but i can't help my feelings."

"Then you shouldn't have played me a fool, Marian... You only acted to love me when I did something like Robin, you never cared for me, if I was you, and I'd wish me dead for what I did to you. You string me along because you know I haven't a chance in hell of ever being with you and yet you toy with idea of making me a 'better man' when really you just want me to be like your precious Robin Hood." He yelped. She sighed exasperated; "In you i saw something more. I still believe that please understand i didn't play for you a fool. Isn't it me who should be the angry one after all you ran a sword through me almost killing me for a second time?"

Guy lowered his head and drew his short sword causing Marian to flinch,

"Fine, if it at all helps you cope with your anger then maybe you should do the same to me, because I no longer care whether or not I die, I should die by your hands, it is only fitting If you truly have no love for me than you will pierce me to my heart though it was always yours." he directed the blade to the left side of his chest forcing it into her hand. She placed her free hand on his chest.

"Guy I couldn't possibly do that. I do love you…" she trails off.

"Not in the same way that I love you, and don't try to say that you wouldn't love to just kill me after all the evil all the darkness and all the sins and crimes I've committed, You know it's what You really want to do, I am just one man who deserves no mercy even from an angel like you and all you have to do is thrust, Marian and I can leave you and Robin be." He said slowly shifting her wrist closer with the blade.

"Let me help you, leave the Sheriff you are a good man under all this." She neared tears as she felt his grip harden. The blade started to break through his leather, "I am too far gone Marian, there is no redemption for me- he pulled her wrist to him the blade barely passing into his skin- besides if I leave he will be forever hunting all of us."

She attempted to pull her hands away not wanting to go through with this, "Guy please I cannot please I don't do this."

"Do it!" he quickly jerked her wrist and allowed the blade to pierce his chest, she stepped back.

"No!"

"My heart for your side Marian." He rasped handing her the keys. "I will distract Vaisey in some way, save your friend and leave me to die." He blurted out.

She walked away from Guy and got about half-way before turning about and saying, "Thank you Guy." The madness of wanting and yearning to hold her had confounded him to the point to where he could not feel the pain of the sword. He withdrew it and ran into Vaisey, as he was looking down at his wound the blood was coming out more forcefully, "Arguh I am sorry I have failed you." Guy felt himself drained of almost all life and Vaisey went for his physician. Djaq and Eva ran past Guy and he allowed the wound to bleed out and looked for Marian.

She was passed out on the floor blood openly flowing from her leg. He lifted her up causing her to wake and give his chest more strain. "Don't do this-she winced as he picked her up- if you are seen the sheriff will get the wrong impression plus you will be punished. It is best to just leave me."

"I do not care Marian, I am as good as damned either way, you of all people know that... I will not let you die because of me. Not again." He finally caught up with Djaq, Eva and an angry Hood.

"Let me help maybe I can get Robin to make sure you have a safe passing distract the sheriff somehow. It is not safe…" looks at Robin sternly. "No it's alright, if you are safe that's all I want... Good bye Marian..." he placed her in Robin's arms. She grasped his shoulder,

"Why are you doing this?" Robin groused.

"Will this be the last time I see you?" Marian queried. Guy smiled a warm smile, "I pray so and Hood it did it because I love her." He ran back to the Castle awaiting death.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaisey waited for Gisbourne to come back into the castle, and as he entered he yelled, in one part anger and other part shocked "You let them go!" he then slapped Gisbourne across the face causing the younger man to groan. A broad smirk appeared.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it, kill me? Fine Go ahead for I have been dead far longer than I thought." Gisbourne screamed in agony as the smaller man hit him again.

"What had gotten into you, these feeling are they new found or have they always been. Well I will find someone else who is loyal to me. Who isn't a big buffoon!" Vaisey picked Guy up a bit.

"Takes one to know one," he provoked and felt Vaisey's blade against is already wounded chest, he stifled a wince as he said "If you lack the courage of your conviction, m'lord then I'd say you are the buffoon."

"Poor boy-the Sheriff sneered- are you ten, I have no conviction." Vaisey laughed but Gisbourne said "Old Habits die hard for you then-He kicked the small dagger out of Vaisey's hand and lunged towards his throat- You should have killed me when we returned from the Holy Land instead you made me linger, making me believe that Marian was dead..."

"Why is it that our talks always go back to her why don't you do yourself a favor and move on she doesn't love you and quite possible never has. Are you to blind to see?" his lord vilely choked out causing Gisbourne to release him.

"You wouldn't know love if it had stabbed you in the heart. You see I am only blinded by what I have become. She loves me just... not in the same way." He lowered his head.

"Ohh my boy you know a man does not need a woman to complete him." Vaisey laughed at him again, "Is that what you are telling yourself or did she say that?"

"You are not me..."the loss of blood from his chest begins to take ahold he touches the wound his breaths become hard to enter his lungs chokes on the air falls to the floor blood excessively pooling around him.

"Should I aid you, or leave you helplessly, to drown in your blood. Hmm?" the Sheriff weighed his hands. His man at arms just quickly shook his head and smirked mockingly he whispered,

"A clue; n..." he was silenced within his agony, each tentative moment; each beating of his heart grew with swelling pain and he felt things grow blurry. The Sheriff said something completely incoherent to his ears.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne laying down blood pouring fluidly out of him felt sick as the Sheriff's voice finally was heard, "Yeah well perhaps I have more of a heart than you think." The small man pushed his physician forward. Gisbourne's eyelids grew heavier and heavier as he praying that the Sheriff and his physician to let him die.

"Don't be a fool Gisbourne."

The Physician asked what had caused his wound, "MY OWN BLADE!" He screamed.

"I am more than certain if you much more blood..." he looks in his eyes more deeply "you will be in for a very horrible night" Gisbourne grabbed the scruff of the medicine man's collar.

"Do not save me." He ordered causing the other man to swallow thickly.

"I am not liberty to follow your orders Sir Guy." He placed his hand over the younger man's chest trying to abate the wound's bleeding causing him to shout, and everything grew dark.

Meanwhile, Djaq, Much and Robin had gotten an also recently unconscious Marian to Matilda and she had been sewn up from the wound on her leg.

Robin watched with heartache as each stitch went in and he finally looked away.

"Djaq why did Gisbourne help you and Marian?" he asked. "Do not know perhaps he has felt guilty for nearly killing her all the times before." She replied with haste. Matilda patted Robin on the back.

"She'll be fine love… she needs to be careful and stay off that leg for a while." Matilda smiled.

"See master nothing to worry about." Much tried to comfort him. Robin hugged Much unexpectedly and Djaq, then Matilda.

"Gisborne helped Marian, yet he had his own wound, he bled from the chest... I do not quite understand-remembering Gisborne's words- He still loves Marian... He went back into the castle though to ward off the Sheriff, which I still do not see why, if he had a chance to come with us-shaking his head-no what I am sayin' he is my enemy, but yet he saved Marian maybe at the own risk of that wound. I don't know what to think of Gisborne anymore..." and with that he went in to see if Marian was alright and get some answers.

"Evening sleepyhead." He kissed her brow and whispered, "How are you?"

"Hello-she winced a bit- I have had better days." She holds her hand out for him to hold he took it and sighed, "Ah yes I can only imagine." He looked away for a moment then back to her, "Marian I have some things to ask you..."

"I have been in worse spots than this, Robin Hood." A shiver of remembrance when Guy stabbed her coursed through her being but as did curiosity. "Oh? What pray would you ask?" she said coyly. Robin gave her a pointed look, "Why did Gisborne help us, and why was he bleeding?"

"He feels the need to even after everything i have no clue what is going around in his mind. He was going on about leaving the Sheriff but he was too damned to do it. I believe he wants to be a better person." She sighed half-heartedly. Robin burst into a mockery of laughter. "Oh the blackheart of Nottingham Sir Guy of Gisbourne wants to be a be..bet… better person." He jeered. Marian mustered her strength to hit the outlaw's arm and glared at him, "You have never seen that look in his eyes the Sheriff is killing all of the goodness in him why can't you see it is beyond me." She winced as she tried to get in a sitting position.

"He has never had any, it died when he killed our parents." Robin ground out. Marian still wouldn't have it.

"Why you are so quick to judge someone yet you're not perfect yourself no one is-Sighing she was getting frustrated- I believe there is good in him." She huffed.

Robin barked, "Well you are wrong...!" he then said "You still haven't answer my other question why was Gisborne bleeding?"

"Why must you always disagree with me? And he held a short sword to his heart and told me to kill him then and there."

Robin gaped like a drowning fish, "What? So you are telling me that you did not follow through with his wish."

"I do not believe in cold-blooded murder for no reason Robin. Why is it always a contest between the two of you? Robin stop being so childish."

"It would be for any reason at all. He knows it I know it. Better him being dead than abusing what little power he has over my people."

"I did not go through with it he did it all himself I could not kill him, Robin." She tried to defend herself.

"Because you like him?" it was statement more than a question.

"Can you two just get along…"

"He tried to kill you...TWICE! If that's not a reason enough? I don't see how you keep defending him; I might a get along with him if just stops looking at you the way I do..."

"I cannot help his feelings for me." She sighed. "Can we just move on?"

"Fine! But I can only try to, I love you more than you know Marian." He lightly kissed her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To fellow roleplayers this may veer off from the rp. Just warning y'all.

Guy awoke suddenly with a jolt of pain tries to sit up and the sheriff's hand places him back down. "I thought... you were the physician..." he groaned.

"Oh no no no dear boy, he left you an hour ago to collect herbs or something." The sheriff's toothy grin made Gisbourne feel uneasy. The Sheriff sighed and walked to the other side of the room and Gisbourne sudden let out a howl and then he panted breathlessly and moaned a tad bit as he tried to prop himself up.

"He said to give you this for the pain." He held up a goblet and handed it to him.

"Why are you helping me?" Gisbourne rattled.

"Then this-he held another flask of an amber substance up-you need a syringe to have and four times a day to protect the body from infection. Looks like some new style of medicine." Vaisey said avoiding his question.

"Why do you seem so bothered by me wanting to just cease to be..." he took another approach and inwardly winced.

"Because you are my man at arms and you have been more loyal to me than any other man before you so I'd be a bit more depressed if you left this world." Vaisey said almost incoherently.

"But milord I am not-" Gisbourne started.

"How so, have we some secrets Gizzy?" he teased.

"I just wish for death, my heart shouldn't be allowed a kindness." Guy mumbled.

"Stop wallowing in your self-pity Gisbourne, it is really unnerving at first but now it is just annoying." Vaisey lightly placed his right hand onto Gisbourne wounded chest causing him to bark out,

"Don't rob me of my hate… It's all I have!" this caused the Sheriff to lift his hands in air.

"You know something Gisbourne you need to grow up. I gave you life now you better the hell use it." Vaisey groused.


End file.
